


Pioggia salata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic con Yamamoto Takeshi protagonista.
Relationships: Bianchi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 12. Imparare a baciare.

Inesperienza

Bianchi era stesa sul letto, guardava Takeshi sopra di lei con gli occhi liquidi.

Le sue iridi verde oliva brillavano di riflessi verde smeraldo.

Takeshi arrossì, guardando il viso di lei. La guardò negli occhi e le fece un sorriso impacciato.

“Ti vergogni?” domandò la ragazza.

“Ho… ho paura… di non sapere baciare bene. Non voglio rovinare tutto con la mia inesperienza” ammise Yamamoto.

Bianchi gli disse: “Allora posso insegnarti io.

Che ne dici, vuoi imparare a baciare insieme a me?”.

Takeshi rispose: “Non potrei avere un’insegnante migliore”. Chiuse gli occhi e premette le sue labbra su quelle di lei.

[100].


	2. L’affetto di un papà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 40. Bacio della buonanotte.

L’affetto di un papà

“Papà, non riesco a dormire senza” piagnucolò Takeshi, sollevandosi la coperta fino all’altezza del mento.

Tsuyoshi gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i morbidi capelli mori. Senza il gel, ricadevano più scomposti ai lati del viso del ragazzino.

“Pensavo ti sentissi troppo grande per cose del genere” disse Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi negò vigorosamente con il capo.

“Ti prego, papà” lo supplicò.

Tsuyoshi capitolò: “Va bene”. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Buonanotte, piccolo mio”.

Takeshi sorrise e, mettendosi su un fianco, si addormentò.

< Vuole ancora il bacio della buonanotte, come quando era piccolo > pensò Tsuyoshi, sorridendo a sua volta.

[106].


	3. Sul bordo della piscina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid!AU.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 18. Tristezza

Sul bordo della piscina

Takeshi dimenava la coda da sirenetto nella piscina.

< Passo tutto il giorno a sorridere, a tal punto che quando cala la notte mi fa male la bocca. Eppure quello che provo in questo momento è quello che provo sempre >. Si rifletté nell’acqua azzurra satura di cloro, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Aveva un’espressione triste, demoralizzata, e si stringeva le braccia intorno alle spalle. < Vorrei solo poter mostrare il mio vero volto ai miei amici, ma sono così confuso. Neanche io so come sono in realtà. So solo che vorrei poter aiutare di più il mio papà >.

[102].


	4. Falò estivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #4seasonchallenge di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: Estate – 2. Il falò; 17. Pioggerella estiva.

Falò estivo

Takeshi si sedette sulla spiaggia, indossava un costume da bagno blu e aveva la mazza da baseball legata sulla schiena.

Sentiva un forte contrasto termico sulla pelle tra il punto dove la sabbia era gelida per la frescura della notte e quello, all’altezza dei suoi piedi nudi, dove era bollente a causa del calore del falò.

“Amo così tanto l’estate” sussurrò, ascoltando il rumore dell’oceano.

Hayato lo guardò di sottecchi, passandosi la mano tra i capelli argentei. Aveva dei vistosi orecchini, alcuni con la figura di un teschio, come alcuni braccialetti ed anelli.

Sussurrò: “Davvero? Tu sei una pioggia”.

“Mai sottovalutare una pioggerellina estiva, diventa un tifone” rispose Takeshi.

[109].


	5. Bazooka malfunzionante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 16. De-aging  
> » N° parole: 105  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020

Bazooka malfunzionante

“Sai che sei davvero adorabile?” chiese Bianchi, piegandosi in avanti. Nel movimento la sua lunga gonna dorata si sollevò, mostrando le sue gambe sinuose.

“Io non vedo così tanta differenza rispetto al solito” s’intromise Yamamoto, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

Gokudera gonfiò le guance, il suo viso era in parte nascosto dai corti capelli argentei.

Borbottò dicendo: “Io non ho questa età!”. Assottigliò gli occhi. “Uffa! Sono grande quanto Lambo in questo momento” piagnucolò.

< Spero che Giannini risolva in fretta il problema. In fondo è colpa del suo bazooka tutto questo > pensò Bianchi. < Anche se adoro il mio fratellino così >.

[105].


	6. Fobia dei fantasmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: PumpNight 2020  
> Fandom: KHR  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt:28. Ouija  
> » N° parole: 265  
> Il gioco a cui ho immaginato stessero giocando è il videogioco: Phasmophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Zen - 8059 by siguredo; https://www.deviantart.com/siguredo/art/Zen-8059-106881354.

Fobia dei fantasmi

“Hai lasciato la ouija?” domandò Gokudera, muovendo il personaggio utilizzando la tastiera.

Takeshi annuì e rispose nel microfono: “Sì, anche il libro”. Muoveva l’altro personaggio che si muoveva nella casa in ombra.

Il personaggio di Gokudera si allontanò dalla cucina e passò attraverso un salotto, passando di fianco ad una serie di quadri con all’interno fotografie reali in bianco e nero.

“Ottimo. La telecamera l’ho messa in cucina, che lì ruttava parecchio” disse Hayato.

“Io prima l’ho anche fotografata mentre stavo facendo la fotografia al lavandino sporco” rispose Takeshi.

< Mi devo ricordare che tra le prove dobbiamo anche controllare dove c’è il punto di congelamento che mi era parso di vedere degli sbuffi di fumo > pensò.

“Ottimo! Appena torno nel camion la vado a vedere” rispose Hayato.

Takeshi si avvicinò il microfono delle cuffie alla bocca, dicendo: “Sembrava una bambina”. Col suo personaggio raggiunse il generatore delle luci e le fece ripartire.

“Sì, ma ci servono altre prove” disse Hayato, facendo dirigere il suo verso la porta.

< I nostri due compagni di squadra sono già stati uccisi, dobbiamo stare attenti a non far calare troppo la nostra sanità mentale > rifletté.

“Sai che è divertente giocare a questo genere di videogiochi con te?” domandò Takeshi, ridacchiando.

“Grazie, ma preferisco quando sono videogiochi” rispose Hayato. Prese un sorso d’acqua dalla bottiglietta che teneva sulla scrivania. “Non vorrei mai trovarmi degli spettri davanti nel mondo reale”.

Takeshi gli domandò: “Nel Gdr della Mafia, invece?”, allungando le gambe sotto la scrivania.

“Maniaco del baseball, prima o poi capirai che non è un Gdr” esalò Gokudera.


	7. Omaggi mancati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi vorrebbe fare gli omacci a X° Cavallone, ma la cosa non va come previsto.  
> Scritta per il FridayPrompt. Prompt: Gemas  
> Indonesiano, nome  
> 2\. L’urgenza di stringere qualcuno perché ispira tenerezza

Omaggi mancati

Una rondine volava, sfrecciando nell’aria gelida, nonostante il sole, facendo delle piroette su se stessa. Atterrò sopra un separé in legno che formava il gazebo nell’immenso giardino di Villa Vongola. La luce veniva in parte nascosta dalle ampie foglie delle piante rampicanti e l’ambiente sembrava completamente verde.

« _Iiiih_! D-dai… è spaventoso» gemette Cavallone, guardando orripilato Takeshi inginocchiato ai suoi piedi. Quest’ultimo smise di sfilargli le scarpe da ginnastica e si sedette accanto a lui, ridacchiando. «Neh, non sei un po’ grande per averne ancora paura degli omaggi?» chiese. "Pensavo che, al contrario di Hayato, non si schiacciasse. Mi sono sbagliato" pensò.

Dino si mordicchiò un labbro e si accarezzò il fianco. «Sei ancora così piccolo» piagnucolò.

Yamamoto gli si mise alle spalle e sussurrò: “Però io posso darti quello che hai sempre desiderato». Cavallone inarcò un sopracciglio, chiedendo: «Che il piccolo Kyoya non si ammali più?». Takeshi s’impedì di roteare gli occhi e continuò con voce seducente: «Io sono l’allievo di sensei. So esattamente come si comporta Squalo e quello che può offrire».

Cavallone s’irrigidì.

«Lui è di Xanxus e dovresti saperlo anche tu» borbottò.

"Quando ero piccolo la cosa mi faceva soffrire, ma poi ho capito che era solo un Hayato più grosso. Voglio bene a Squalo, ma è perfetto per Xanxus, duri fuori e teneri dentro. Sono due romanticoni" pensò Takeshi, passando una mano sotto la maglietta di Cavallone, accarezzandogli i tatuaggi. «Potresti far finta che io sia Squalo» lo invogliò.

Dino strillò nuovamente e Yamamoto sospirò, scuotendo il capo, lo abbracciò stringendolo a sé, dicendogli: «Ho capito, sei troppo carino». Cavallone incassò il capo tra le spalle. «Sei tu quello piccolo» pigolò.

«Voglio troppo stringerti. Sei così dolceee!» strepitò Takeshi, cullandoselo contro. «Troppo tenerello».


End file.
